The Perfect Swarm
'''The Perfect Swarm '''is the first episode of the ''Friendship is Witchcraft series ''and the entire episode uses material from Swarm of the Century. The chronology of the plot is left intact: Twilight is preparing Ponyville for the imminent arrival of Princess Celestia, Fluttershy unwittingly unleashes parasprites on the town, and Pinkie Pie is ignored despite knowing how to get rid of them. The music that Pinkie plays to eventually lead the rest of the parasprites out of town is an instrumental version of Rebecca Black's Friday. Running gags throughout the episode include several main characters randomly referring to "eye candy" (which the writers have explained is not supposed to be a specific reference, but rather a parody of forced running gags), and a scene in which Twilight comments on a background pony watering some flowers getting repeated several times. Summary Fluttershy is in a field looking for food singing "Hellfire" when she spies a paraprite, which she thinks is a little demon spawn. Attracted to it, she decides to take it home. Meanwhile, Twilight is preparing for Princess Celestia's visit by letting Spike build a book fort called "Fort of the Flies", implying that Celestia wants a "fort of knowledge". When Spike asks to take a break, Twilight lets him clean the house instead while she is checking on Ponyville. After a few checks, such was commending to the pony Bon-Bon on the watering of flowers and making sure that the town's welcome banner says hello to the right Princess, she goes to the bakery shop where Pinkie Pie resides. While she is there, Fluttershy shows up to show how far she can jump, and then shows the parasprite. However, it seems to have produced two new ones. Twilight gladly accepts one. Pinkie Pie does not accept it because "she already ate" and is still full from the elephant. Twilight and her new pet go to Rarity's giant hat shop, where she is testing her outfits on Rainbow Dash. The parasprite comes out of Twilight's hair and, once again, there are two new ones. Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash accept them. This finishes Twilight's check, and then she goes home. The house appears to be clean, with the exception of glitter on the floor. Twilight mentions that she will let Spike "lick it up it in the morning". This does not push through, however, because when she wakes up, there are already a swarm of parasprites in the house. They also cover Spike as he wakes up, but all he remembers last night was watching "Gremlins" and Star Trek (This could be referring to the well-known 1960's Sci-fi Star Trek episode "The Trouble With Tribbles"). This is also the case for Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Enraged, the three go to Fluttershy's house, which is also having the same situation. Fluttershy remarks that the parasprites were her "army of darkness" that, unfortunately, turned against her. Applejack arrives, bringing some food, which was asked from Fluttershy at the benefit of keeping her family alive. However, the parasprites eat it. Having enough, the gang (with the exception of Fluttershy) herd up the creatures into a big ball and roll it over to the kingdom of Celestia's sister Molestopia, Molestia. (There is a similar character in [Slander{. However, it seems like this is not her, as she is not the sole ruler of a kingdom, and the episode was released before there was any strong thought of making the video a part of a series). They go back to Fluttershy's house: however, new parasprites come out of nowhere. Seeing Pinkie Pie, they conclude that this is an act on her gypsy magic. "Her evil gypsy magic." Fluttershy says (lies). Pinkie denies this, saying that she is "a pastry chef, not a gypsy! Or are they the same?" (Remember her "Gypsy Bard" song?). Not listening to her, they go to the town square and see the insects causing havoc. To help make things better, Twilight tries to summon a giant cupcake. However, the spell makes the parasprites ignore food and eat solid material instead, causing the town to be in more trouble. Princess Celestia arrives, and the Mane 6 (with the exception of Pinkie Pie) go to her at once to try to hide things of. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie shows up. She is playing instruments that she has collected (the song is actually a polka version of Friday by Rebbeca Black). This makes the parasprites follow her. Princess Celestia comments-as she smiles-that these creatures "are horrible", and that a circle of them rolled to Molestia's town, and knocking over all the pins at a bowling alley. This appears humorous at first, until Celestia explains that this somehow killed several ponies. Feeling guilty, the gang pretends to act innocent. Princess Celestia responds by asking what Twilight has learned about friendship. Twilight is dumbfounded at first, but then she reports that it one's jumping skills do not matter as long as you look cool (which, ironically, has nothing to do about friendship). Princess Celestia responds by saying that she is proud of Twilight, and then flies off backwards towards Canterlot. Pinkie Pie stops the band after the insects have vanished. Due to this Rainbow Dash comments "the future is as bright as a rainbow!". Sadly, this is proven wrong once they see what is left of Ponyville, which causes Pinkie Pie hit the last note of her song on her trombone ("Waa! Waa! Waaaaaaa!") Twilight's Confusion Face Twilight's Confusion Face has been the official popular face of Friendship is Witchcraft in this episode, meaning that the expression has been used in 1 episode and short, which is Star waving mad and Foaly Matripony. The expression also was used in the official logo of Friendship is Witchcraft.Category:Episodes Category:Episodes before Twilight changed Description (Unofficial)Category:Episodes based on Season 1 When Fluttershy finds a parasprite, a whole horde of parasprites start invading Ponyville. Pinkie Pie is the only one that can solve this case with her trusty instruments to play Rebecca Black's instrumental of "Friday".